thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Unknown
"Into the Unknown" is the second and final episode of Season 4 of The Tomorrow People Original Series. The Tomorrow People assist the crew of an alien spaceship. Plot Summary Part One: The Visitor (18 February 1976) The Watchdog 7 satellite detects a spaceship, drifting toward Earth. Stephen and John jaunt up to the ship to investigate; they find an alien named Kwaan, suffering from exhaustion. They take him back to the lab, where he says that his ship (a shuttle craft) had become separated from its Father-Ship. Meanwhile, Mike jaunts up to the shuttle to look around. Tirayaan, father of Kwaan, locates the shuttle. John and Stephen take Kwaan back up, and discover that Mike had been momentarily knocked out for some unknown reason. The Father-Ship takes control of the shuttle and begins remotely piloting it back. Kwaan says that the Father-Ship is trapped at the edge of a "hole in space" (not a black hole), and tells the Tomorrow People to leave at once. But a force field has gone up around the shuttle, preventing them from jaunting or contacting TIM. Part Two: The Father-Ship (25 February 1976) Elizabeth barely manages to jaunt aboard the shuttle, with a black box that allows TIM to communicate with them. Soon, they arrive at the Father-Ship. Kwaan introduces the Tomorrow People to Tirayaan, who tells them that he and the others on the ship were on a "journey through the heavens" when they became trapped by the mysterious hole, and will soon be drawn into it. Further, Tirayaan says that another chief, Vaktaan, has seized control of the Father-Ship as part of a larger plot to take over their home planet of Regora. John strikes a deal with Vaktaan to try and save the Father-Ship, in return for the safety of the other Tomorrow People, as well as Tirayaan and Kwaan. Soon, John figures out the truth: Tirayaan himself has locked the Father-Ship on a fixed course for the hole, and altered the controls to hide this fact. Tirayaan says that this was the only was to stop Vaktaan. John returns to Vaktaan and tells him he can save the Father-Ship, but the others must first be set free on the shuttle. Vaktaan agrees to this, and launches the shuttle. John manages to restore control of the Father-Ship, and jaunts away to the shuttle with TIM's speaker-box. Upon arrival on the shuttle, John is seen to be injured, and TIM's box is destroyed. It turns out that Vaktaan has betrayed them by locking the shuttle's controls and sending it directly into the hole. Part Three: The Tunnel (3 March 1976) The shuttle enters the hole and suffers a loss of power. An unknown force pulls the shuttle along on a constant bearing and at a constant speed. Soon, there is nothing outside but a black void. Back at The Lab, Tyso is worried about his friends. Timus of the Galactic Federation arrives in response to TIM's appeal for help, but ultimately is unable to provide any assistance. After traveling for seven or eight hours, the shuttle hits severe turbulence. A light, appearing to be another hole, appears in the distance, and power returns. Everyone debates whether to continue toward the light (in the hopes that it is a way out of the void) or to turn back. Tirayaan prays to the Regoran deity Zitaan, and is convinced that they must go forward. John agrees, and the shuttle continues toward the light. Part Four: The Circle (10 March 1976) The light proves to be another hole. Upon passing through, everyone is surprised to discover that they have arrived back in their own galaxy, at the same point they started from. Mike wonders how this is possible; Tirayaan says that it is due to "circularity" and demonstrates this by twisting Kwaan's belt into a Möbius strip. Vaktaan observes the shuttle emerging from the hole. (Due to a time differential, only a few minutes have passed since he saw the shuttle enter.) He powers down the Father-Ship and contacts the shuttle, asking that Tirayaan return and help them. The others suspect a trap; Tirayaan then makes a painful telepathic contact with Vaktaan to discern the truth. In response, Vaktaan opens fire on the shuttle. As it attempts to evade, the shuttle passes close to the hole; the Father-Ship follows. The shuttle dodges a shot, which enters the hole and comes back out again, striking the Father-Ship and destroying it. The shuttle travels to Earth, where Tirayaan and Kwaan accompany the Tomorrow people to the Lab. TIM says that the Federation will transport Tirayaan and Kwaan back to their home planet. Guest Cast * Tirayaan - Geoffrey Bayldon * Kwaan - Stephen Garlick * Vaktaan - Brian Coburn * Ralaa - Raymond Boyd Category:Original Series